


Like Always

by orphan_account



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Broken Promises, Dredd!McCoy, M/M, Slo-Mo Addict!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep it off, kid. I’ll still be here in the morning and, like always, we’ll get breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> Another one posted on my tumblr. I FINALLY saw Dredd thus, this was born.

"Damnit, kid."

JT, drugged out of his mind, slumps back onto his bed, fucking giggling like a maniac. It’s not the first time he’s found the kid like this, higher than a kite and loving it. As much as he hates it, he’s hooked on Slo-Mo and he should take him in. Put him in the iso-cubes and let him recover, but JT’s pleads with him.

_Please, don’t send me there._

_I’ll quit it, I swear._

_No more. I promise._

JT breaking his promise doesn’t even hurt anymore.

Dredd’s frown deepens (if that’s even at all possible) as JT’s hand raises, tracing imaginary spaces into the air. Fuck, the kid’s gone as gone can get. JT lowers his hand, turning his head to face the judge, blue eyes sparkling as he smiles.

“ _Dredd…_ " He moans, sitting up on his elbows, nibbling at his lower lip and battling his pretty eyelashes at him.

"Not tonight, kid. You’re out of it."  _Like always_  gets stuck in his throat and he has to swallow it back.

"Nuh-uh," He purrs, crawling into his lap, licking at his lips. Trying to get him to open up to him. Dredd’s composure cracks and he’s swallowing the kid’s tongue and breath. He should push him away. Taking advantage of a spaced out kid. Worst kind of person.

But JT moans, ripping off his helmet, tossing it to the ground with a loud crash. He mouths at the boy’s neck, wanting to mark him, brand him. Give him a reminder. A reminder of the promise he’s (always) breaking. His hands claw at his armor, wanting if  _off_  now. 

"Easy," He breathes as JT unzips the armor, tossing it aside. Another kiss; it shouldn’t be this easy.

“ _Leonard,”_ He moans and it’s like ice water in his veins. He pulls away, dropping him back onto his bed. Idiot. Stupid, idiot. JT whines, trying to pull him back to him.

"You’re high as fuck, kid," Dredd growls and as JT opens his mouth, he shuts him up with a burning kiss. "Don’t say it when you don’t mean it."

"Dredd… _Leonard..._ "

"Sleep it off, kid. I’ll still be here in the morning and, like always, we’ll get breakfast." JT’s shoulders slump and he nods, curling up. He’s asleep in minutes and Dredd just sighs, taking a seat in a beat-up chair. He’s in for a rough night and even rougher morning.


End file.
